Doubt and Trust
by Miranda Kliese
Summary: Allen Walker lucha por entender sus sentimientos por Lenalee y la creciente fuerza de 14vo. Todos están distantes, causando que sus dudas crezcan y su confianza se extinga a medida que se está convirtiendo en el 14vo. AllenxLenalee TRADUCCION!
1. Pouring Rain

_Nota del Autor: no poseo D gray-man _

_**Nota de la traductora:**__ esta historia no es de mi propiedad, sino de _**Howlingwolf94**_, quien me autorizó para traducir su historia._

——————————————————————————————————  
Ch. 1:Pouring Rain (Lluvia torrencial)  
ocho palabras se repetían continuamente dentro de la cabeza de cierto exorcista peliblanco._ '...matarás a aquella persona que amas...' _Esas palabras le aterraban, debido a que sabía a quién estaban dirigidas. Lenalee. En los últimos meses, sus sentimientos por dicha exorcista empezaron a crecer y florecer. Nada lo hace más feliz que verla sonreír. Pero al mismo tiempo, se estaba volviendo dificil aceptar sus sentimientos por ella. Pensamientos respecto a qué podría o sucedería si es que él cediese a sus sentimientos y se acercasen y él se transformase en el 14vo, lo atormentaba cada noche. Él preferiría morir antes de permitirle a ella sufrir debido a él o por lo que él llegase a ser.  
Allen Walker yacía bien despierto en su cama, mirando fijamente al cielo raso y escuchando al sonido de las gotas de lluvia chocar contra la ventana de su cuarto. Dio una vista rápida hacia su lado, para encontrar a Howard Link profundamente dormido. Odiaba el cómo debía ser seguido en cualquier parte dentro de su supuesto "hogar". Esto lo hacía sentir como si él estuviese a punto de hacer algo erróneo, pero eso es lo que la mayor parte de las gentes, si no son todos, piensan de todas formas hoy en día.  
Después de permanecer tendido por otro minuto, gratamente tomó la oportunidad de caminar por los desolados pasillos solo. Silenciosamente, salió de su habitación y caminó hacia el pasillo más cercano. El constante ritmo de sus pasos relajó su perturbada mente. Antes de que se diese cuenta, se halló a sí mismo fuera de la entrada de la Orden Oscura, bajo la lluvia torrencial. Él no supo que lo impulsó a hacer esto, pero, mientras su cabello y sus ropas lentamente empezaron a quedar empapadas, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y con la vista fija en el horizonte. Se sentó allí inmóvil, sólo con el ascenso y descenso de su pecho y un pestañeo ocasional de vez en cuando.

Así es cómo él se sentía ahora. Él era la tierra, y la lluvia, su transformación entre él y el 14vo. Una vez que la lluvia desaparezca, la nueva tierra sería el 14vo. Esa era sólo una forma simple de expresar las cosas. Él sabía, de hecho que él no se rendiría tan fácilmente, pero estaba peleando una guerra perdida y lo sabía muy bien. Y ahora ñla pregunta que él se hacía era: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él? ¿Era ese su destino o se trataba de otra maldición? ¿Fue su vida con Mana una burda mentira? ¿Su padre, el hombre que él amó, lo amó a él por quien era? ¿O estaba tan obsesionado con el pasado para solo amar a las memorias del 14vo que él albergaba dentro de sí?  
La última pregunta dio paso a las lágrimas. A medida que ellas silenciosamente caían, confundiéndose con la lluvia, el apretó sus dientes mientras su cuerpo empezaba a temblar. Serró fuertemente sus ojos y golpeó con sus temblorosos puños la tierra. Tan pronto como hicieron contacto, dejó escapar un fuerte, frustrado y molesto lamento. No estaba seguro si alguien lo escuchó, pero no le import. Quedándose así por otro par de segundos, recuperó su compostura y se sentó con su espalda recta, y regresó a su bastante abatida pose. La únoca diferencia era que las lágrimas continuaron callendo y sus ojos se hallaban desenfocados, toda esperanza disminuyendo. Así es cómo se siente durante estos agitados tiempos. Su feliz fachada que ha tenido la mayor parte del tiempo solo para asegurar a todos que él no dejará que aquello lo detenga. ¿Pero esto lo convencía del todo a sí mismo?  
Pero sabía que enfermaría pore star sentado allí afuera, pero esta era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Él consideró escapar, una vez, pero qué diferencia sería, si es que ninguna. Sería simplemente cazado y, posiblemente, asesinado a la menor señal de que eso sucediese. Si el asunto se vuelve muy difícil para que sus amigos lidien con él, entonces, sólo entonces, él usará esa opción. Será un chivo expiatorio por lo menor. Pero él no quería irse. Estaría lejos de sus amigos y también de Lenalee. Mierda, inclusive extrañaría a Bakanda (a.k.a.: Kanda). Pero ya se sentía como si estuviese alejado de sus amigos. Cuando la noticia se esparció por la Orden respecto a él y al 14vo, la mayor parte de sus amigos se distanciaron de él, siendo la única excepción Lenalee. Y por eso él estaba agradecido.

Ocultándose entre las sombras de la entrada a la Orden, Lavi estaba parado silenciosamente y observaba a Allen que no hacía nada más que estar sentado allí. El viejo panda le ordenó que mantuviese un ojo en él, en cuanto oyeron el grito en el momento en que registraban su misión previa. Odiaba admitirlo, pero él se estaba distanciando apropósito de Allen. Quería estar a su lado, apoyando a su mejor amigo en este trauma, pero él era un Bookman. Los Bookmen deben mantenerse en los límites y simplemente registrar. Eso y nada más. Pero desde que él entró por primera vez a la Orden, ese estilo de vida cambió a medida que él empezó a hacer amigos reales y verdaderamente teniendo una sonrisa real.

Él no podía simplemente mantenerse en los límites más por el momento. Allen, el niño que él veía como su hermano pequeño, estaba sentado en la oscuridad, solo y asustado. No importaba cuantas veces lo haya visto usar esa fachada alegre como una máscara, él sabía que, en verdad, estaba herido por dentro. Dejó salir un suspiro y caminó fuera de las sombras y hacia Allen. Una vez llegado hacia él, se agachó y puso una mano en su hombro. Pudo sentir y ver como visiblemente saltó, pero también se tensó.

"¿Por qué no entras?, estoy seguro de que Lenalee se preocupará si terminas resfriado."

El joven empezó a relajarse pero no se levantó. El único signo de saber que él lo había oído era que él giró su cabeza hacia él, ligeramente, por algunos segundos, antes de volver a mirar hacia delante. El pelirrojo dejó escapar otro suspiro antes de preguntar, "¿Te importa si te acompaño?"

De nuevo sin respuesta. Pero lo tomó como una invitación a sentarse, y eso fue lo que hizo. Se cruzó de piernas, exagerando el rostro de melancólica meditación de Allen, tratando de hacerlo reír. Eso no desencadenó ninguna respuesta. A Lavi se le estaban agotando las ideas, hasta que algo se le vino a la mente, causando que sonriese satisfactoriamente. Volteó su cabeza de manera de quedar de frente a Allen y alegremente dijo, "Brote de Habas". Esto provocó una respuesta. Pero sólo fue que Allen moviese su cabeza y susurrase, "Mi nombre es Allen."

Ahora Lavi trató con otra idea, una que esperaba lo hiciese hablar. "Bueno, mucho gusto en conocerte Allen. Yo soy Lavi." Al comienzo fue silencio, hasta que Allen respondió con un, "es un agrado conocerte, Lavi."

"Así que Allen, si no te importa que pregunte, ¿por qué estás sentado aquí afuera en la lluvia?"

"No me importa, pero te puedo decir que pareces un tipo que se preocupa, aunque uno muy perturbador, pero no hay daño en decirte, creo. Estoy sentado aquí afuera, porque tengo muchas cosas en mi mente. Nadie parece confiar en mí."

"¿Por qué es eso? Te acabo de conocer y parecer un tipo digno de confianza, aun que algo tímido."

"Lavi, me estoy cansando de jugar este estúpido jueguito."

"Lo siento Allen, pero era la única forma en la que te podía hacer hablar. Quiero ayudar."

Allen rápidamente se levantó, mirando hacia abajo a Lavi, hasta que él también se puso de pie. "¿Quieres ayudar? ¿Quieres AYUDAR? He estado pidiendo silenciosamente tu ayuda, pero tú no haces nada. ¡De seguro parecías querer ayudar hace una semana!" gritó Allen.

Ira había ahora en ambos jóvenes cuando Lavi gritó de regreso, "¡Oye, no puedo ayudar si no puedo estar para ti todo el tiempo! Soy un Bookman, y no debo involucrarme no importa cuánto quiera. ¡Si lo hago, mi abuelo probablemente nos haga salir! Ahora, ¿quieres eso? ¡En verdad eres patético si no puedes ver que Lenalee te está ayudando!"

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Repentinamente, Allen dirigió un golpe sólido a la cara de Lavi, arrojándolo al suelo, salpicando todo con lodo. Y ahora él estaba de pie nuevamente con sus manos sujetando las de Allen, a medida en que ambos trataban de sobreponerse al otro. "Y qué si soy patético, pero no puedo acaso tener a mis otros amigos conmigo. ¡Quiero que esto sea como era antes! ¡NO ES JUSTO!"

Allen perdió el equilibrio, y Lavi lo tomó como la oportunidad de tirarlo al suelo al también golpearlo en la cara. Pero Allen se aferró a su pierna y lo empujó hacia abajo junto a él. El lodo se esparcía por todos lados a medida que ambos chicos estaban ahora luchando en el barro. Estaban rodando hasta que lograron zafarse y estaban ahora recuperando el aliento. Cuando se miraron, ambos empezaron a reírse del otro Lavi estaba prácticamente rodando en el lodo de nuevo, sujetándose sus costados al ver la apariencia de Allen. Su cabello cubierto en barro, haciéndolo ver como su antiguo color de pelo junto con un poco de lodo bajando por su frente. Allen se estaba riendo de cómo Lavi tenía su rostro cubierto en barro con algo de su pelo. Las ropas de ambos estaban cubiertas en lodo.

Una vez acabaron de reírse, Lavi fue el primero en ponerse de pie nuevamente, y caminó calmadamente hacia Allen. Cuando le ofreció un mano a Allen, el dijo, "La vida no siempre es justa, pero al final las cosas se volverán, ya lo verás. Y me voy a quedar contigo en todo el camino a través de esto. Así que, ¿estás listo para entrar?"

Allen observó la mano extendida, antes de tomarla y mientras era levantado, tespondió, "Gracias Lavi. Y sí, yo creo que estoy listo para entrar."

Los dos jóvenes caminaron silenciosamente de regreso al interior de la Orden, ambos agradecidos de esta vuelta en la situación, esperando que termine siendo buena al final.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Traductora:

bueno. Este fic me decidí a traducirlo, ya que hace mucho que había oído hablar de él, y al leerlo, me decidí por pedir permiso para traducirlo.

Espero que les agrade.

El cap 2 se los traeré lo antes posible!

Un kissote!

Miranda!

P.D.: a aquellos que leen mi fic "Secreto", lamentablemente lo dejaré un poco abandonado, debido a problemas de inspiración y de tiempo (principalmente lo último)


	2. Pain

_Disclaimer: -man no es de mi propiedad intelectual...ni tampoco esta historia...-man es de Hoshino-sama, y la historia es de Howlingwolf94, quien me autorizó para esta traducción._

* * *

**Ch. 2: Pain (Dolor)**

Lenalee se hallaba totalmente despierta, pensando en el modo en cómo vio a Allen hace un par de días. Su normalmente pelo liso se veía como si fuese ondulado, una apariencia inusual en él. Su sonrisa se parecía más a la de un Noah, su frío sentimiento a juego con sus ojos. Y sus ojos, sus ojos parecían traer consigo más edad de la usual. Se veían afilados, intimidante, y, lo peor de todo, calculadores. Esto podría haber sido por solo un par de segundos, pero ella lo notó. Cualquiera lo podría haber hecho.

Sintiéndose inquieta tanto por sus pensamientos como por la lluvia torrencial, decidió acercarse y mirar por su ventana. Algunas veces, la lluvia la calmaba; otras solo la hacía volverse loca. Todo dependía de cuán fuerte estuviese lloviendo y en qué estado de ánimo se hallase ella. Hoy, ella acogió gratamente la lluvia, esperando que sirva para sacarla de su ensimismamiento.

Sentándose en el alféizar de la ventana más cercana, observó los alrededores, como si se tratase de una pintura. Las nubes eran oscuras, incluso en el cielo nocturno. La lluvia estaba cayendo fuertemente, causando que la tierra se convirtiese en lodo. Ocasionalmente, truenos y relámpagos se hacían notar.

Esta lluvia simbolizaba para ella los tiempos oscuros que seguramente yacían en el futuro. Y las cosas estaban yendo muy rápido para su gusto. Allen no se merecía esto. Él ya estaba llevando muchos problemas en sus hombros. Si ella solo pudiese estar más allí para él. Ella quería aliviar el dolor, el trauma y el estrés por el cuál estaba pasando. La soledad debía irse. Ella notó como cada uno había ido retirándose de su lado, y también vio el dolor que causaba en él cuando ellos se distanciaban entre sí. Era comprensible, pero eso no significaba que fuese lo correcto. No es cómo si él fuese a estallar en cualquier segundo. ¿Cierto?

Sus pensamientos fueron rápidamente cortados, cuando vio a Allen caminando en la lluvia. "Allen-kun, si sólo supieses como me siento respecto a ti…" él estuvo allí por algunos minutos, antes de sentarse. La preocupación empezó a llenar su mente, ella odiaba que sus amigos se hiriesen o enfermasen. Pero sólo se incrementó cuando se percató de que su cuerpo estaba sacudiéndose, temblando, y él golpeó sus puños en el suelo, y lanzó un grito. Dolor. Él se hallaba en mucho dolor. Y no un dolor físico, sino uno emocional.

Ya tuvo suficiente de observar esto. Empezó a levantarse, mientras las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos, cuando notó que alguien más entraba en la escena. Lavi. Por supuesto él iba a venir. Esto atrajo nuevamente su atención y se sentó vacilante para ver si Lavi sería de alguna ayuda. Últimamente, él también se ha mantenido, en cierto modo, distante y en las sombras. Le disgustaba cada vez que él hacía eso, ya que para Allen él era su amigo, y si quería algo de la disminuyente confianza de Allen, debía ayudar.

Él se sentó y estaba hablando con Allen, o parecía como si estuviese tratando de hablar con él, por el hecho de sentarse allí. Finalmente, pareciendo que hubiese dicho algo que dio en el clavo, estaban ahora conversando. Pero parecía que otro tocó un tema muy delicado, ya que, ahora, Allen se hallaba de pie y parecía estar gritándole a Lavi. Genial, Lavi enfureció a Allen.

Ahora ambos se estaban gritando mutuamente. Lo que sea que Lavi le dijo después, debió enfurecer aún más a Allen, porque él lo golpeó en la cara. Antes de siquiera darse cuenta, ambos chicos estaban en una reyerta con el otro. Esto era todo lo que ella pudo soportar.

Con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, se puso rápidamente de pie, y procedió a correr fuera de su cuarto, a la entrada. Debía detener esto antes de que ellos destruyesen su amistad para siempre. No queriendo despertar a los otros, no activo sus Botas Oscuras, de manera de no correr tan rápido. Las lágrimas continuaron cayendo copiosamente en su suave rostro, a medida en que se urgía por ir más rápido.

Finalmente alcanzando la entrada, rápida, pero elegantemente se detuvo cuando notó que Allen y Lavi se hallaban dentro, cubiertos en lodo. Ambos parecían estar en un silencioso y mutuo entendimiento entre sí, cuando ambos la vieron. Percatándose de que ella estaba llorando, inmediatamente, Allen dio un paso, con preocupación estampada en su rostro.

"Lenalee, ¿qué sucede?" su voz llena de urgencia.

"Acabo de verlos a ti y a Lavi peleando afuera. No quería que ambos terminasen odiándose, así que vine a detenerlos. Ustedes dos no deberían estar peleando. Ustedes son mejores amigos."

En sus rasgos se podían ver desesperación y preocupación mientras la escuchaba. Cuando ella terminó, él, inseguro, pero fluidamente, movió el dorso de su mano menos sucia a una de sus mejillas empapadas en lágrimas, satisfactoriamente sacando las lágrimas, sin dejar lodo en su rostro. Por el rabillo de su ojo, ella notó a Lavi llevando una enorme y maliciosa mirada en su cara.

"Gracias, Lenalee, por estar allí para mí. Lavi y yo nos hemos reconciliado, y vamos a trabajar juntos, los tres. Inclusive si todos se alejan, yo sé que siempre podré confiar en ustedes dos. Y si tú no estuviese allí para mí, no sé qué podría hacer…"

Percatándose de sus palabras, ambos exorcistas se sonrojaron fuertemente de sus palabras. No parecería mucho para otros, pero para ellos, era cómo si él estuviese diciendo que sin ella, él no sería el mismo nunca más, incluso existía una posibilidad de que eso pasase de todos modos. Lavi se estaba riendo de sus nerviosos rostros, ganándose hostiles miradas por parte de ambos.

"En serio….ustedes dos se avergüenzan fácilmente…"

Sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando Lenalee le envió una patada a su cabeza y Allen, haciendo lo mismo, con un puñetazo, enviándolo varios metros hacia atrás.

Estrellas circulaban entorno a su cabeza mientras levantaba su dedo índice a modo de complicidad antes de mascullar, "y…seguramente…fácilmente…se enojan…". Él suspiró dramáticamente, antes de caer inconsciente.

"Quizás no deberíamos haberle hecho eso, Allen-kun." Dijo Lenalee, ahora preocupada de que se les haya pasado la mano.

"Nah, yo creo que se lo merecía. Estará bien, lo llevaré de regreso a su cuarto. Si quieres te acompaño a tu cuarto."

"Gracias, Allen-kun, pero creo que mejor llevas a Lavi de regreso a su cuarto primero. Te veo en la mañana. Buenas noches, Allen-kun."

Él sonrió levemente antes de decir, "Buenas noches…Lenalee."

Ella le sonrió de regreso, antes de regresar a su cuarto, contenta de que lo que ella pensó que podría suceder fue erróneo, pero eso no resolvía nada. Aún era innegable e inevitable que Allen se convirtiera en el 14vo. Pero ahora la pregunta era, ¿cuándo?

* * *

_Uff...alcancé a actualizar....bueno...al traducir el cap anterior, tuve unos errorcillos, que solo Diana me hizo notar, por lo que, a partir de ahora, la traducción será betada, por **Diana Prenze**, quien se ofreció en forma voluntaria, y a quien le debo mucho!...^^...._

_bueno...al punto...me demoré bastante en traducir el capi, pero lo logré...trataré de traerles lo antes posible el cap 3, aunque no me comprometo con fechas....se me acaba el semestre en la U, y me bombardean con pruebas..._

_espero que les haya gustado el cap!_

_nos leemos luego!_

_un kiss,_

_Miranda!_

_P.D.: no se olviden de oprimir el botoncito de abajo, y dejenme un review...._

_P.D.2: si tienen dudas con respecto al fic, no duden en dejarme un review...ya lo conversé con Howlingwolf94, y tiene toda la disposición en contestar sus dudas, mediante su servidora!_


End file.
